fairytailfandomcom-20200222-history
Natsu Dragneel, Lucy Heartfilia, Elfman Strauss
Natsu Dragneel, Lucy Heartfilia, Elfman Strauss & Byro Cracy vs. Jackpot is a fight fought between Fairy Tail Mages Natsu Dragneel, Lucy Heartfilia and Elfman Strauss, Legion Corps member Byro Cracy, and Dark Mage of the Reborn Oración Seis: Jackpot. Prologue Now that Reborn Oración Seis processes the Infinity Clock, Fairy Tail decides to split into groups to defeat them. Cana then suggests that they use her Magic Card to decide the pairing of the members and where each teams would go. As she selects the teams, one of them happens to include Natsu, Lucy, Elfman, and Michelle. The team heads towards the location that was decided for them and runs into none other than Reborn Oración Seis's member Jackpot and Legion Corps member Byro Cracy.Fairy Tail Anime: Episode 141 Battle Jackpot appears in front of the team ready for battle but Byro doesn't move. Seeing Jackpot, both Natsu and Elfman charge forward, Natsu using his 'Fire Dragon Roar and Elfman using Beast Arm: Black Bull. Jackpot easily counters with his Slot Magic, using Magic Crunchy-kun he deflects Natsu's attack and creates a hazy fog, which causes Elfman to hit Natsu instead of his intended target. Lucy then says if they want to defeat him, they must work together, to which both Elfman and Natsu agree. Lucy summons Cancer to aid in the battle, the three of them run towards Jackpot. Natsu uses his Fire Dragon's Wing Attack but before he could finish his attack, Jackpot uses Steel Wall which seals the team together, which causes Natsu's attack to backfire and hit him and his teammates instead of Jackpot. This causes a fight between Natsu, Elfman and Cancer, Lucy tries to break it up but to no avail and it causes her to question the team pairings made by Cana. Jackpot then goes for a direct attack using Lightning Bonus. The team gets back up and Natsu and Elfman try to land an attack but Jackpot avoids the attack by using Shaggy Pool, trapping them within it. But Cancer comes to the rescue and cuts everyone free but as soon as he does Jackpot activates Washtubs and they land on top of the team. It then begins to rain. Seeing this happen, Lucy takes the opportunity to summon Aquarius. She then threatens Lucy because she summoned her in a puddle, Lucy replies that instead of threatening her, Aquarius should do something about the machine monster. Aquarius then uses Bubble Shot at Jackpot and at the same time both Natsu and Elfman charge forward. To defend himself, Jackpot activates Return which sends Aquarius's attack back hitting Natsu, Elfman and Aquarius causing the three of them to begin fighting, which makes Lucy and Michelle question the pairings again.Fairy Tail Anime: Episode 142 Lucy then summons Loke and he charges at Jackpot with Natsu and Elfman, but Jackpot stops them by activating Lightning Bonus.Fairy Tail Anime: Episode 143 Soon Elfman passes out, leaving the fight in the hands of Natsu and Lucy. Natsu begins by charging Jackpot but Jackpot activates Punch throwing him to the ground. Jackpot then realizes that he's been having so much fun he almost forgot his mission. Leaving, he then goes over to the church and activates Bombdrop Bonus which destroys the church and wounds the solders protecting it. He then activates Anti-Link which severs the link of the priest inside. Byro asks him what he just did, Jackpot replies that it is none of his concern and tells him to finish his misson. Natsu, seeing the perfect opportunity, attacks Jackpot. To counter, Jackpot uses Lightning Bonus but Byro uses his nullifying Magic which enables Natsu to land a direct attack on Jackpot, he continues his attack by using Fire Dragon Claw which destroys Jackpot's slot machine body, making him unable to use Slot Magic.Fairy Tail Anime: Episode 144 Aftermath In the sky, the team sees a new floating object revealing to them that the infinity clock has been activated. Byro then says that he still has a mission to complete, he needs to capture Lucy Heartfilia. Then, over in the corner, a voice comes from inside Jackpot's body and the zipper on his face unzips, revealing the seventh member of Reborn Oración Seis' Klodoa. Lucy realizes that they only have six members, Klodoa responds by saying that there's no longer need to hide it anymore while looking right at Michelle! Lucy tells him that it is impossible, that she is her family member Michelle Lobster. She walks over to Michelle telling her not to worry she doesn't believe him. Michelle looks away from Lucy. Michelle pushes Lucy away and begins to cry. She apologies to Lucy just before transforming in to her true form, Imitatia. She explains to them, that they needed to attack those churches to sever the biological link to release the infinity clock. Natsu charges at Imitatia but before he can make contact, Lucy yells at him to stop which he does, but it leaves him wide open at the same time, which allows Imitatia to land a direct attack, leaving Natsu unconscious. Imitatia orders Byro to take both Natsu and Lucy, Byro begins to protest but before he can finish, Imitatia throws the archbishop's golden seal at him, making him unable to disobey. She then summons her sword while at the same time Lucy tries to reason with her but before she finishes, Imitatia hits her with the bottom of her sword leaving Lucy unconscious. References Navigation Category:Anime Exclusive Fights